Pokemon World Tournament - Becoming the very best
by TechnoPixie96
Summary: Gym Leaders and Champions from 5 regions will converge here, at the Pokemon World Tournament. Winners shall be named, and the best trainer in the world will be named here, at the pokemon world tournament. Faces from the past shall emerge, strengths and weaknesses shall be found, all in the name of the Pokemon World Tournament. R&R please, I want to know if this is good enough.
1. Ideas, Thoughts and Dreams

Pokemon World Tournament – Becoming the very best

_**A/N: Side break from "The Mystery Dungeon Diaries" (Working on one thing for a while drags you down), I've been fascinated by the Pokemon World Tournament in Black and White 2, and my writers mind got to thinking about making a fiction out of it. So here is how this came to be. If you want certain Gym leaders to fight each other, I'll be happy to accept requests. This only contains one OC in the form of an announcer, all other characters are from the pokemon games. I will be using English names for Gym Leaders and Japanese names for Playable characters (I find the names suit them better). No pairings planned yet but I will see where this leads me. R&R people. Also, shout out to reshiramgirl88 for supporting me through my other story. I love you girl. This chapter's for you.**_

Prologue – Ideas, thoughts and dreams. (Set one year before Black and White 2)

The streets of Driftveil were bustling with activity. Various merchants trying to sell their wares in the market place, trainers running to the pokemon centre to rest their pokemon and restock on items and general city goers were out and about, enjoying the peace that had come from Plasma's defeat. One of these city goers was a man dressed in a western style outfit with cowboy hat to match. He seemed to be looking around the city, nodding his head and murmuring things under his breath. He then turned south, approaching an area of abandoned warehouses. He took a long, meaningful look around the area, then picked up his Xtransciever and dialled a number. It rang twice before a young woman's voice responded.  
"Hello Clay, what can I do for you?"  
"You know that dream I told you about Rena? About gathering all the toughest trainers from the 5 regions and seeing who is best?"  
"Yes Mr Clay. You told me only yesterday"  
"Well, I think I finally found the perfect area to make it happen"  
"Should I contact Alder and the others sir?"  
"Yes. Tell them that the arena has been decided. All we need to do now is a little re decoration. Tell them to come to the area of Cold Storage in Driftveil"  
"At once sir."

Rena cut off the connection, leaving Clay to stare at the area known as Cold Storage. He looked dreamily at the area thinking to himself 'This… this is the place. The strongest trainers from throughout the world will converge here… each battling to prove who is stronger. The battles… the tension… the audience…. The Pokemon World Tournament will star here… the strongest trainer in the world will be named here. This will be a tournament to go down in history… and I will have created it.'  
Storm clouds gathered around and rain started to splatter down, but that didn't faze Clay, he just continued to gaze at the area, and dream about the Pokemon World Tournament.

The next day, building permission was granted, and the area was torn down, destroying any remnants of Cold Storage, and remnants of Plasma's past from the area, and in its place, the greatest tournament the world has ever known will star here.


	2. Arrivals and introductions

A/N: I'm using English names for Black and White 2. All other characters will be Japanese.

Chapter 1 – Arrival and introductions.

The sounds of running, shouting and screaming could be heard from quite a while away. Driftveil City had become quite popular in the last year, with rumors of the Pokemon World Tournament buzzing round. Various Trainers had entered Driftveil, some holding invitations from Clay to join the tournament, others wishing to watch the fights, whilst others were planning to compete in the Driftveil league and work their way up. Outside Driftveil, and approaching the World Tournament fast, were 2 boys, sprinting at an incredible speed

"Nate, hurry up, I don't plan on waiting 2 hours in those queues"  
"I'm telling you Hugh, there won't be any queues anyway. It's 7 am for crying out loud"

The two trainers, Hugh and Nate, were both experienced trainers. Both had collected the 8 badges of Unova and had fought against Team Plasma along with others. They were childhood friends and had become trainers round about the same time. Hugh had chosen Snivy as his starter, whereas Nate had chosen Tepig. Both pokemon were at their final evolutions now. Hugh and Nate battled each other often, and both trainers teams were strong. They arrived at the gates to the Pokemon World Tournament, and, as Nate predicted, were greeted with no queues.

"See Hugh, what I told you. No queues."  
"Is Hugh bossing you around again Nate?" A female voice sounded behind the two boys. They turned around and saw a young pokemon trainer with long hair, tied back in two bunches.  
"Hey Rosa. Yeah, Hugh was worried that there would be queues, so made me get up stupidly early in the morning to beat them. How come you're awake at this time anyway?" Nate responded. Hugh just shook his head and ran off for the building.  
"I was very interested to see what this World Tournament was about, everyone at Pokestar was talking about it, so I asked if I could look around and they were cool with it."

Like Nate and Hugh, Rosa had also collected the 8 badges of Unova and had fought against Team Plasma, and had fought against Ghetsis. After, she went back to Pokestar to continue her dreams of acting. Nate had gone on to beat the Elite 4 and Iris, becoming Unova's new champion.

"I see. So, shall we see what this tournaments about then? I don't think Hugh will appreciate being left alone for too long."

Rosa giggled at this, and nodded. The two of them went into the building and joined Hugh.

"Yo, I was wondering when you were gonna join. Talk to the female clerk in green, she'll sign you up for the Driftveil tournament. That's where we start out. After, we progress to the Unova leaders tournament since we all have 8 badges."  
Rosa and Nate nodded and walked up to the female clerk.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon World Tournament. I presume you're signing up for the Driftveil tournament like your friend over there?"  
The two nodded

"Very well. I must add that all legendaries are banned from the tournament to prevent unfairness in matches. Other than that, all pokemon are welcome. Here are your entries, good luck for the competition."

"Thank you" Rosa and Nate said in sync, and went back to Hugh.  
"The competition starts at 9. We have 2 hours to kill. What do you guys want to do now?"  
"How about we grab breakfast first? I don't think Nate here can battle on an empty stomach"  
Nate was about to complain, but then his stomach growled, making Rosa give him a "I told you so" look.

"Yeah, breakfast sounds good" Nate agreed, and the three of them walked off, laughing and talking about the upcoming competition.

Outside the building, they ran into a very familiar looking trainer. Rosa was the first to notice and look, seemingly confused.

"Hey, isn't that… Touko?"  
"Do you mean the Touko that defeated Plasma 2 years ago?" Nate responded

Hearing her name mentioned, the girl turned around and walked towards the three  
"It's good to know that I haven't been forgotten in this region. Yes, I am Touko, former champion and the person who stopped Plasma two years ago. You are?"

"I'm Hugh, this is Nate and Rosa. We stopped Plasma's uprising this time around" Hugh said before Rosa and Nate could even open their mouths

"Ah… so you're the guys that stopped them this time around. You have my thanks for that. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help. I was attending business in another region. You guys must be pretty strong to take out Plasma on your own. Especially you Rosa. I heard you took on not only Ghetsis, but also a fusion of Reshiram and Kyurem. I look forward to battling you in the world tournament."

Touko then walked off, leaving Nate, Hugh and Rosa excited more than ever for the tournament.  
"Come on guys, this isn't getting breakfast" Nate said, and the three walked off to the café.

Touko looked back round at the three young trainers as they walked out of the area, and smiled to herself. "Yes… I can tell that this will be a good tournament indeed." And walked in to apply.


	3. Foreign connections

A/N: Chapter 3 will be the first match :D this is all still introductions. I'm still taking requests for matches if you want certain trainers fighting each other. I am including the Elite 4 from each game since they weren't included in the PWT for some reason. R&R people

Chapter 2 –Foreign connections

Hugh, Rosa and Nate entered the café and all ordered breakfast. Hugh and Nate ordered English breakfasts whilst Rosa went to scrambled egg on toast. They found a table near a window and sat there, waiting for their orders. They continued talking about the competition, and about Touko.

"I can't believe she thinks us strong guys" Rosa said, barely able to keep on her chair since she was jumping around so much.

"I know, I'm more pumped than ever for this tournament now" Nate said, air punching whilst talking  
"Can't wait to battle some of the champions from other regions. They will make for an interesting match" Hugh said, and the two boys fist pumped. Rosa just shook her head.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but over hear you talking about the world tournament. Do you guys mind showing me where to apply?" Said a female voice.

The three turned round and saw a young female trainer dressed in denim overalls wearing a big hat on the top of her head. She has fairly long hair tied back into pigtails and by her side was a black pokemon with fire coming from its back.

"Sure, I'll show you. You guys wait here in case our order shows up okay" Rosa said. The two boys nodded and went back into conversation. Rosa smiled at the other trainer and gestured for her to follow. The two trainers left the café.

"Thanks. I'm new to this region you see, so I don't know where anything is."  
"That's okay. What region do you come from?  
"Johto. Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kotone, and this is Typhlosion" She gestured to the pokemon beside her.

At the mention of its name, Typhlosion strechted out and looked up at Rosa. Rosa bent down to stroke the pokemon. Typhlosion seemed to consider it for a moment, then let Rosa stroke it.

"You must be a kind trainer. Typhlosion rarely lets anyone stroke her."  
"I like to think that I am kind. I'm Rosa by the way, nice to meet you Kotone."  
"It's nice to meet you to Rosa. Is this where we apply?" Kotone asked as the two girls approached a building.  
"Yes. This is where the tournament takes place. Come on, I'll show you who to talk to to apply."  
"Thanks again." Kotone replied, and the two girls entered the building

As the two girls entered, a voice behind them shouted. "Hey, Kotone". The two girls turned around and saw a male trainer running up to them. He was dressed in black ¾ lengths and a red jacket. He donned a black and gold cap and had black hair to boot.

"Hibiki. Hey, I didn't know you were entering the tournament."

The young man, known as Hibiki, smiled and spoke confidently "Of course, rumors of the world tournament had gotten me psyched for this. Apparently, all the best trainers from across the world come here to compete, and I plan on competing with them" He air punched at this statement. "Hey, is this a friend of yours?"  
"Yes. This is Rosa, a native to Unova. Rosa, this is Hibiki, a friend of mine from Johto."  
"Pleased to meet you Hibiki."  
"Pleasure's all mine Rosa."

"Do you want me to show you where to apply Hibiki? I was helping Kotone when you shouted for her"  
"Hahaha. Why not?"  
With that, the three trainers entered the building and spoke to the green clerk.  
"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon World Tournament. How can I help you today."

"We came from Johto to apply here" Kotone spoke

"I see. Your names?"  
"Kotone and Hibiki"  
"Very well. You'll be entered for the Johto league, and if you win that, you'll be entered from the Leaders tournament. Best of luck to you both" The green clerk smiled and bowed. Kotone and Hibiki thanked the clerk and turned back to Rosa.  
"Well I think I've kept you long enough Rosa. Thanks for your help. I look forward to seeing how you do in the competition" Kotone said to Rosa.

"It's okay, and good luck to you both in the competition" Rosa replied, and waving goodbye, walked out of the building.  
As she walked, she saw a trainer dressed in black with red hair outside the building, looking at her. She tried shrugging it off but then the man came to talk to her.  
"Hey, is that where you enter for the world tournament?"  
"Yes. Speak to the green clerk. She'll go through all the details"  
"Cheers." With that he ran off to the building.

"Why'd that guy give me the creeps…" Rosa thought to herself. She shrug it off and ran back to the café.

"Yo Rosa, we'd thought you got eaten by that woman's pokemon. What took you so long?" Hugh said sarcastically. Rosa took her seat and began eating her breakfast that had arrived when she was gone.

"Her name is Kotone, and I was just making friendly conversation with her Hugh" Rosa said inbetween mouthfuls of egg. "She's also from the Johto region as well."  
"Johto huh?" Nate said. "That's next to Kanto isn't it?"  
"Yeah, connected by some train I think" Hugh said.  
"Either way, I cannot wait for this tournament" Rosa said. "It starts in half an hour. Want to wait outside guys?"  
The two boys nodded, and they left the café, and travelled to the outside of the World Tournament.


	4. Fight on - Driftveil league begins

A/N: I chose random names for the first fights, since they are just random trainers. R&R people

Chapter 3 – Fight on – Driftveil tournament begins

_Back stage of the World Tournament_

8 trainers waited for their names to be called. They waited to see who they would be matched up against, and they all had the same hope of winning the Driftveil league. The room they all waited in was designed to calm the trainers while they waited. The walls were painted a pastel blue, and various pictures portraying different pokemon were scattered on the walls. Sofas, chairs and beanbags were found throughout the room, and on one sofa, Rosa, Nate and Hugh were sat discussing who they would like to face in the first round. Rosa was sat on the left, Hugh in the middle and Nate on the right.  
"I really hope none of us get paired in the first round. Imagine having to knock a friend right out of the competition on the first round. I couldn't do that" Rosa said.

"Relax Rosa. Even if we get paired on the first rounds, we'll just have to make sure that we all battle our hardest. That's all I care for" Hugh said, stretching his arms out in front of him and yawning.

"Tired are we Hugh? Maybe if we didn't wake up so early you wouldn't be" Nate said, lightly punching Hugh on the shoulder.

"Please Nate. I'm merely stretching my muscles. Also, I'm bored of waiting for the tournament to start."

"And if we hadn't woken up so early we wouldn't have had to wait as long now would we Hugh" Nate replied in a matter of fact style of voice. Hugh just stared at Nate with an "are you kidding me" look. Suddenly, a TV screen came on, showing the trainers who had been paired with each other. A females voice came from the screen.

"Hello trainers, and welcome to the Pokemon World Tournament. I am Rena, and I shall serve as the announcer for the Driftveil League."  
All the trainers, including Nate, Rosa and Hugh, now gathered around the TV screen.  
"Being displayed is the match ups for the first round. The trainers displayed at the top right are the first match. Bottom right is the second match. Top Left is the third match and bottom left is the last match."  
As the voice spoke, 8 boxes appeared and names of all the 8 trainers were displayed. Female trainers were highlighted in pink and male trainers were highlighted in blue. The first match was…  
"Sweet, I got the first match" Nate air punched. Walking up to him was a woman dressed in brown hiking gear, carrying a very heavy looking back pack.  
"So, you must be Nate. I'm Sarah, and I'll be your opponent in the first match. I wish you luck." She said with a cute smile, and walked off to the arena.  
"Good luck Nate" Rosa said  
"If you get knocked out I will never let you live this down" Hugh joked.

"Thanks guys, I'll come back here a winner" Nate exclaimed, and followed Sarah out of the room and into the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Pokemon World Tournament. I am Rena, and I will be serving as announcer for today. Showing now is the Driftveil League, where trainers hope to be entered for the Unova Leaders League. Our first match of the day is Sarah vs Nate."

As Rena spoke, the two trainers Sarah and Nate walked up the stairs leading to the arena. Sarah walked to the opposite side of the stage, turned round, and withdrew a pokeball. "No hard feelings Nate, but I don't plan on losing"

Nate just smirked, withdrawing his first pokeball "I can say the same. Good luck Sarah, may the best trainer win."  
Sarah nodded and took up her battle stance. Nate did the same.  
"These two trainers are ready to fight, so I say, let's get this match started. Trainers, Begin" Rena called over the yells of the crowd.

Music now filled the stadium. It was a style of music that really fitted the tension in the air of a battle.

"Gigalith, show time" Sarah called as she summoned her first pokemon

"Meinshao, let's do it" Nate cried as he summoned his first pokemon

"This is it folks, Gigalith vs Meinshao. Who will win, only these trainers will decide" Rena commentated.

"Gigalith Sandstorm"  
"Meinshao Fake out"  
Meinshao, being the faster of the two pokemon, managed to land fake out before Gigalith could do anything. Gigalith flinched at the Fake out

'That takes care of the Sturdy ability.' Nate thought to himself.

"Gigalith Stone edge"  
"Meinshao Hi jump kick"  
Again, thanks to Meinshoa's speed, and with a little bit of luck, Hi Jump kick landed square on Gigalith. The Gigalith fainted.

"No Gigalith. Crustle, show time." Sarah called as she summoned her next pokemon.

"Meinshao keep this up" Nate said to Meinshao. She nodded to Nate and looked at the Crustle.

"Crustle Rock slide"  
"Meinshao Drain Punch"  
Again, Meinshao was faster than the opposing Crustle, so Drain Punch landed first. It did a decent amount of damage to the Crustle. The Crustle retaliated with Rock Slide, which did a good deal of damage to Meinshao.  
"Crustle, Rock slide one more time"  
"Meinshao, Drain punch lets go"  
Meinshao landed Drain Punch first, and was able to get back some of the health that she lost. The Crustle was severely weakened down, but was still able to use Rock Slide. The move weakened Meinshao down again, and now Meinshao was severely weakened as well.

"Both pokemon are exhausted ladies and gentlemen. Which pokemon will win this fight?" Rena called over the crowd, who were louder than ever at the closeness of this match.

"Crustle Rock slide"  
"Meinshao Drain Punch"  
The Crustle was grasping onto something, and it moved faster than anything, it used Rock slide on Meinshao before it could even move. Meinshao fainted from the unexpected attack

"A quick claw? Your Crustle has a quick claw?" Nate said,  
"Yes, I thought it might come in handy. Guess I was right" Sarah said, looking at her Crustle proudly.

"Well that was a turn of events. Crustle has knocked out Meinshao. What will Nate do now?" Rena commentated.  
"Meinshao you did good, come back. Braviary, let's do this"  
The two pokemon switched, and Braviary came out, flying proud and looking ready to battle.  
"Crustle, Rock Slide"  
"Braviary, Air slash"  
Braviary moved faster than the Crustle, and managed to knock the Crustle out with Air Slash.  
"Crustle, come back. Tyranitar, I'm counting on you"  
'Tyranitar… this could be interesting' Nate thought to himself

"Tyranitar, Thunder Fang"  
"Braviary, SuperPower"  
Again, because of downright speed, Braviary was able to land SuperPower onto Tyranitar and knock it out before it could move.

"And that's that ladies and gentlemen. Nate has successfully won the first match of the Driftveil League, though Sarah put up a valiant effort." Rena announced, and throughout the crowd cheers of "Nate" could be heard.

Sarah walked over to Nate, shook his hand and spoke to him. "I guess I underestimated you as a pokemon trainer. You have a lot of strength for a kid you know that?"

"Heh. You weren't too bad yourself Sarah." Nate replied, and returned the handshake.

The two trainers walked down the stairs, and Sarah was escorted by a clerk dressed in red outside the World Tournament. Hugh and Rosa ran up to Nate.

"Nate, that was a great battle out there. Congratulations on winning" Rosa said as she was hugging Nate.  
"Knew you could do it man, that puts you in for the semi-finals already now" Hugh said, lightly punching Nate's shoulder

"Heh. Thanks guys. Hey Rosa, your match is up next isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm battling this ranger called Arwin. Don't worry, I'll come back a winner just like you did Nate." Rosa said, letting go of Nate and, waving goodbye to Nate and Hugh, walked off to the stairs leading up to the arena, followed by a male ranger.

"She'll do fine. Rosa's a tough one" Hugh said, his gaze following Rosa as she walked off

"I agree with you on that one. I'm gonna get a lemonade. Want one Hugh?" Nate responded, as he walked off towards the vending machine located near a poster advertising pokemon centres 'Heal your pokemon and restock your items. There's no reason not to go to a pokemon centre'

"Sure, I'll come with you to get it" Hugh said, as he walked across the room to catch up to Nate.

A/N: Rosa's match will be in the next chapter (because I don't want to make this chapter to long) so yeah. R&R people.


End file.
